


SpideyTorch AUs Art

by HeyBoy



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, spideytorch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyBoy/pseuds/HeyBoy
Summary: Art created for the 2020 SpideyTorch Bingo. All AUs.You can find me on Tumblr, Instagram, and Twitter at HeyBoyDraws.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34
Collections: Spideytorch Bingo





	1. SpideyTorch AUs




	2. Aliens AU




	3. Undercover




	4. Villians AU




	5. Angels and Demons AU




	6. Pirate/Mermaid AU




	7. Bookstore AU




	8. Reincarnation AU




	9. Con Artist AU




	10. Athletes AU




	11. Royalty AU




	12. Teacher AU




	13. Mythology/Gods AU




	14. Coffee Shop AU




	15. Zombies AU




	16. Gangsters/Mobsters AU




	17. Magic is Real AU




	18. Circus/Carnival AU




	19. College AU




	20. Another Era AU




	21. Horror AU




	22. Detectives AU




	23. Werewolf AU




	24. Fairy Tales AU




	25. Childhood Friends AU




End file.
